Dear Agony
by NatShinigami
Summary: Ella le regalo los mejores momentos de su vida... y también los peores. Porque gracias a su amor por el, ella era capaz de dar todo. Incluso su vida.


Summary: Ella le regalo los mejores momentos de su vida... y también los peores.

Tenía ganas de escribir una historia corta, y por fin escuchando "Anthem of the Angels" de Breaking Benjamin se me ocurrió algo que hacer. Es probablemente la primer historia sin compromisos que hago, con solo dos partes y ningún otro desarrollo más allá de esto. Basada en la historia de la noble humana y en como pienso yo que deberían de haberse dado las cosas desde un punto de vista más realistas. Espero les guste - aunque irónicamente me resulto más bello para captar lo que quería de la historia el título de otra canción.

**Dear** **Agony **

**Parte 1 - Reila Cousland**

* * *

Lo miro a los ojos sin verlo, las palabras de Riordan colgando tensas entre ellos.

Un Guarda Gris debería morir para salvar Ferelden. Y obviamente no sería el. Ella lo sabía, como Guarda, como Cousland, como Reila.

Había hecho tanto para estar junto a su amado: había tomado decisiones políticas cuestionables, había peleado con Morrigan infinidad de veces, había arriesgado su cabeza y su vida mil veces por el... Pero al final el deber acabo por alcanzarla. No había escapatoria esta vez.

Lo miro, y esta vez sí lo vio. El ya no era aquel joven guardia juerguista que ella había conocido, la Ruina lo había cambiado como a todos, encontrarse de frente con que el mundo no era uno de los cuentos de las hermanas de la Capilla también. Su cabello color arena y sus ojos de miel espesa seguían donde los recordaba desde ese primer encuentro, su mandíbula firme en su expresión era desmentida por la expresión dulce que tomaban sus rasgos cuando la veía. La sombra de la duda y el miedo estaba allí, pero ambos sabían muy bien como dejarla atrás cuando estaban juntos. Debería de estar pensando en sacrificarse para salvarla, y ella sabía muy bien que eso no iba a ser así, su mente ágil ya había fraguado un plan digno de cualquier pícaro. De quien incluso el mismísimo Loghain podría ser artífice, pues después de todo, involucraba una materia en la que el había sido versado: traicionar a alguien que te ama y que confía en ti.

Se metió entre sus brazos y lo rodeo con los suyos propios, buscando y dando consuelo al mismo tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, encontraremos una forma de salir de esta. Ya verás.

El sonrió, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella se ponía seria.

\- No estaba preocupado, estaba pensando en cómo debería vestirme cuando sea rey ¿Crees que tendré que usar armadura de oro como Cailan o me dejaran conservar las mías más simples?

Reila rio junto con él. Y mintió.

\- No eres tu quien ha de preocuparse ¿me puedes imaginar a mi reinando a tu lado con un vestido? ¡Quiera el Creador que me dejen usar armadura!

Su corazón se desgarraba a cada palabra de un futuro que ya no seria. Esto estaba mal, pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza para decirle la verdad ni para evitar sus acciones si el la descubría. El ya no era el Alistair que aceptaría dolido su decisión, la forzaría a abandonarla por las buenas o por las malas, y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, tiernos pero demandantes como siempre. Se aferró a su cuello y le devolvió el beso con todo el amor que le tenía, conteniendo las lágrimas. El nudo en su garganta ya jamás se iría. Lo aparto de si, y le dio una falsa sonrisa.

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir, nos espera una larga marcha mañana.

Sentir su mano en su mejilla la hizo sentir aun peor. Su sonrisa la rompió un poco más.

\- Eres tu quien no debería preocuparse, amor mío. Estaremos bien siempre y cuando Oghren no insista en retar al Archidemonio a un concurso de bebidas. Descansa.

Él se fue, y con él su calidez y el último momento de intimidad que tendrían. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Era hora de moverse si quería que su plan funcionase, no había tiempo para la autocompasión. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, y sintió sus facciones endurecerse. Necesitaba toda su terquedad y determinación para la tarea que tenía adelante, pero primero lo primero.

Se acercó a su mochila y rebusco hasta encontrar un frasco y las hierbas que había recogido por el camino. Se sentó al escritorio y comenzó a trabajar con manos agiles, manos que sabían lo que hacían; entretejiendo una traición y envenenando su corazón.

* * *

Leliana no necesito oír un segundo golpe en su puerta, haber sido una agente orlesiana había dejado sus sentidos y su sentido de peligro muy afinado.

Sin embargo detrás de la puerta esta vez no la esperaba algún matón u otro agente, sino su amiga con una expresión apenada en su cara. La hizo pasar y le sirvió un vaso de buen licor orlesiano que la esposa del Arl le había dado al enterarse de su origen. La contemplo por minutos sin preguntar nada, viendo como ella sostenía el vaso intacto entre sus manos con la mirada baja.

Reila dejo la bebida sobre la mesa una vez que tomo valor, y alzo la mirada hacia la mejor amiga que había hecho desde que comenzó su viaje. Lo que le iba a pedir no se lo podía pedir a nadie más.

\- Leliana, necesito que me hagas el favor más grande de toda la vida.

La bardo sonrió, intentando desaparecer la expresión atormentada de la otra mujer.

\- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras Reila, somos amigas después de todo.

Su expresión no cambio.

\- Antes de decir nada necesito que me prometas, no, que me jures, que no le dirás a nadie nada sobre lo que te pediré, lo aceptes o no.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Alistair? - inquirió sorprendida.

\- A el menos que a los demás. Por favor, Liana.

Volvió a sonreír ante la mención del apodo que le había puesto.

\- Esta bien, Ila -, quizá si se metía con ella sonreiría y dejaría de hacerle pensar que era algo que estaba mal -. No le diré a nadie, pero ¿de qué se trata?

La vio sacar un frasco sellado de entre sus ropas y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

\- Necesito que mezcles esto con una bebida o alguna poción, y que se la des a Alistair antes de enfrentarnos al Archidemonio. Es de suma importancia que se haga.

La expresión de la picara se volvió seria: no había pícaro que se respete que no supiese que ese líquido transparente que podía ser tornasolado a la luz adecuada era una poción de muerte falsa, la que permitía que pudiesen pasar por muertos en cualquier momento por un lapsus de media hora.

\- Solo pregunto, ¿qué motivos tienes para evitar que el participe en la batalla?

La vio encogerse de hombros.

\- Es el futuro Rey de Ferelden, si algo le pasa a él, el país ardera hasta sus cimientos. Es mi deber como Guarda Gris derrotar al Archidemonio, pero también es mi deber como Cousland el proteger mi tierra.

Deber. Ella sabía muy bien que para la joven hija del Teyrn no había nada más importante que eso y el amor. También sabía que si ella no lo hacía, Reila seguiría buscando entre su grupo hasta que alguien accediese. Suspiro.

\- Solo prometeme que no cometerás una locura después de que el este fuera.

Por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación, la guarda gris sonrió.

\- ¿Una locura cómo cuál?

La arquera le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo no invites al Archidemonio a bailar como Oghren... o cargues sola contra él.

La morena se inclinó hasta alcanzar la mano de la pelirroja, y la miro a los ojos antes de hacer una promesa vana.

\- No te preocupes Leliana. Cumpliré mi deber y nos reiremos de esto la noche después de la batalla antes de que te des cuenta.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, antes de salir se giró hacia la bardo con la sonrisa más brillante que esta le había visto jamás.

\- Gracias amiga, realmente no tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y dejo que la sonrisa la abandonase. Ya le había mentido a su amado y a su mejor amiga, ya los había apartado de su camino. No le quedaba mucho por perder.

* * *

Al volver a su habitación encontró a Morrigan mirando el fuego con una expresión misteriosa en la cara. Su voz fue burlona como siempre, pero ocultaba una seriedad alarmante en la maga.

\- Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías, ¿te divertiste con tu chico templario?

Suspiro pesadamente. Estaba harta, desesperanzada y cansada. No necesitaba el sarcasmo de la apostata en este momento. Tomo el toro por los cuernos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Morrigan?

La expresión de la bruja se volvió mucho más seria, pero también triste, y su voz era suave.

\- Lo sé. Sé que un Guardia Gris debe sacrificarse para matar al Archidemonio, y he venido a decirte que no tiene por qué ser así. Podrás estar con tu chico templario el resto de tus días mi amiga, ninguno necesita morir.

El ver como la expresión de la guarda cambiaba a una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza calentó el corazón de la de ojos amarillos. Aun a pesar de que su madre le hubiese mandado esto no lo hacía por ella, lo hacía por su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo puede eso ser posible? ¿Cómo?

Lo que venía no le iba a gustar, así que decidió soltarlo de una.

\- Magia antigua. Solo necesito que Alistair pase una noche conmigo, la noche previa a la batalla.

Tenía razón, no le gustaba, podía verlo en su expresión que ahora traslucía enojo y sorpresa, pero también esperanza. Ella esperaba otra cosa, nunca una pregunta tan razonable.

\- ¿Que pretendes que ocurra en ese encuentro?

Podría haberle mentido, pero no lo hizo.

\- Esta noche, si lo permites, concebiré un hijo de un guardia gris con la Macula. Entonces, cuando el Archidemonio muera su alma pasara a este niño que en ese estado podrá sobrevivir, al igual que ustedes.

El ceño de la guarda estaba fruncido.

\- ¿Que obtendrías tú de esto?

\- Salvar a mi amiga, y un niño con el alma y los poderes de un dios.

Reila le dio la espalda, sintiendo sus esperanzas desvanecerse. Ella permitiría que Alistair se acostase con todas y cada una de las mujeres de Ferelden si eso les daba un futuro que compartir juntos, pero no podía hacer esto. Su voz fue baja y la apostata pudo oír el tormento de una esperanza destruida en ella.

\- ¿Te das cuenta siquiera de lo que me estas pidiendo?

No lo entendió.

\- Sé que es difícil, después de todo, tu amas a esa pobre excusa de rey, pero...

Una daga pasó volando demasiado cerca de su cuello y ella abrió mucho los ojos para ver a su amiga mirarla con los ojos llameantes. No, esa no era su amiga. Esa era la Guardia Gris.

\- Siete eran los dioses dragón que adoraba el Imperio de Tevinter en días antiguos. Cinco se han levantado y traído las Ruinas sobre nosotros. Solo quedan dos, solo dos y luego todo esto terminara y los Guardias Grises ya no tendrán lugar ¡Y tú me pides que condene todo Thedas a la posibilidad de sufrir una octava Ruina por un simple acto de egoísmo! - Sintió la ira llameando en ella mientras se le acercaba, si hubiese sido maga hubiese estado envuelta en llamas -. Sé que tanto confías en la supervivencia del más apto, Morrigan, pero hay veces que los sacrificios son necesarios.

Su voz se había suavizado, hasta convertirse en un mero murmullo apenado. Le recordaron las madres que había visto por el camino, regañando a sus hijos de forma condescendiente. Ella no había considerado - ni le importaba tampoco - la oportunidad que abría eso de una octava Ruina. Y entonces levanto la vista a los ojos de su amiga, las llamas se habían apagado y en ellos solo quedaba vacío y un dolor inmenso. Y lo comprendió.

\- Lo harás tú. Sacrificaras tu vida para salvar a ese idiota.

Reila sonrió por tercera vez a una persona esa noche negra. La primera había sido falsa. La segunda radiante. Esta, la sonrisa rota, era la verdadera.

\- No necesito responderte a eso. A pesar de todo, siempre fuiste y siempre serás mi amiga Morrigan.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a deshacer las mantas que cubrían su cama. La apostata quiso hablar en contra de su decisión, decir algo, pero la otra mujer se percató y se giró hacia ella una última vez.

\- Vete, amiga mía. Gracias por la oferta, en verdad, pero no puedo hacerle esto al mundo. Tendrás que perdonarme.

Volvió a su tarea, y supo que ya no le prestaría atención. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, vio una última vez a su amiga. Pensó en lo frágil que se veía su amiga sin armadura, en el peso sobre sus hombros que encorvaba su espalda e inclinaba su cabeza. Pensó en que era la primera vez que había tenido una amiga, y tomo una decisión difícil. Cerro la puerta tras de sí.

No huiría esta vez. Se quedaría y pelearía hasta el final al lado de la única persona que había creído en ella, que la había querido de manera sincera.

* * *

Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, habrían imaginado la batalla final de esta forma.

Aun no habían enfrentado al Archidemonio, pero su cuerpo entero ya clamaba por descanso. Los Generales habían sido difíciles, pero por fin lo habían logrado y estaban ahora a las puertas del Fuerte Drakon. Su mabari, Carcharot, no había querido separarse de ella a pesar de que le había ordenado ir con Sten, como si supiese lo que ella quería hacer. Pero poco le importaba su perro, porque sabía que estos eran sus últimos minutos en este mundo y con el ser que más amaba junto a ella, no podía evitar contemplar a su alrededor con hambre de realidad, a Alistair con un peso en el corazón y el amor que le tenía torturándola. Los acompañaban Leliana y Morrigan. Les haría falta un tanque una vez el templario quedase fuera de combate, pero gracias a la terquedad del mabari eso ya no sería un hueco en su plan.

La eterna discusión entre la apostata y el ex-templario fue interrumpida de repente por Leliana, y ella sintió su corazón hundirse más. Era la última vez que vería u oiría al único hombre que había amado en su corta vida.

\- Oye Alistair, logre sacar de la casa del Arl este licor orlesiano y pensé en compartirlo un poco. Reila ya lo probó y le gusto bastante.

El la miro con jovialidad, con esperanza y alegría auténticas, y ella no pudo soportar ser receptora de esos sentimientos.

\- No tenemos tiempo para descansar, tenemos un Archidemonio que matar - dijo, interpretando su papel.

Leliana sonrió, en una buena actuación.

\- Un trago o dos no harán daño -, y llevo la botella a sus labios fingiendo beber antes de pasársela al caballero.

Supo que algo andaba mal en cuando, justo cuando después de los tres primeros tragos su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Sintió el vidrio resbalar de sus manos enfundadas en guanteletes y su cuerpo caer pesadamente. La botella se hizo añicos contra el suelo, pero él fue sostenido y bajado suavemente por unos brazos que estaban unidos a la mujer que él amaba. Sintió la inconsciencia arrastrarlo, y en un momento de claridad supo porque ella hacia esto. Se removió, intentando deshacerse de la niebla que cubría su mente y la pesadez de su cuerpo, intentando llegar a ella, sintiendo sus lágrimas chocar contra su piel, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos despojándolo de la enorme espada que había llevado para matar al Archidemonio, el enojo por su acto...

Sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos, un susurro roto y desesperanzado, pero aun así cargado del mismo amor que el primer día que ella se lo había declarado.

\- Lo siento, realmente lo siento Alistair. Lamento haberte dado esperanzas, pero tenemos un deber que cumplir. Serás un buen rey. Nunca olvides que te amo.

Quiso responder sus palabras, aferrarla a él y jamás dejarla ir, pero no pudo. Y ahí, a las puertas de Fuerte Drakon él supo que jamás podría volver a verla y aunque no podía moverse, por dentro estaba muriendo.

Reila se apartó del peso muerto del templario lo más rápido que pudo, invadida por una ira profunda contra el mundo y el hado. En ese mismo momento, odiaba incluso al Hacedor, porque si él no hubiese castigado así a los magos de Tevinter - según el Cantar de la Luz al menos -, no habría engendros tenebrosos o Ruina. No habría Archidemonio. No habría tenido que hacer esto. Miro una última vez el rostro con ojos abiertos de su caballero, y se dio vuelta antes de salir corriendo.

Desenvaino sus dagas gemelas, y no paro hasta la cima del Fuerte, derrotando lo que se le interpusiera en el camino, seguida de la apostata, la bardo y su mabari. Ni esperaron a que el enorme dragón se percatase de su presencia, convoco a los ejércitos aliados con la señal acordada para detener a los engendros, y salto sobre el lomo de la bestia.

Clavaba las armas con ahínco, con crueldad y con rabia. Morrigan invocaba a las fuerzas de la naturaleza mientras sanaba al grupo. Leliana hacia caer una lluvia de flechas sobre los puntos débiles en las escamas que las dagas iban abriendo, y sobre algún enemigo ocasional que representase una amenaza para ellas, Carcharot distraía la atención de la bestia de su ama.

No le dieron tregua. A Reila ya poco le importaban las heridas, o las quemaduras que tenía su cuerpo, vio los ojos del antiguo dios tevinterano y la ira la inflamo aún más. Su cuerpo se elevó gracias a la fuerza de sus piernas y clavo ambas dagas debajo de la mandíbula del dragón. Este rugió de dolor, pero cayo. Todos sabían que ya se terminaba todo. Era el final, y nadie lo sabía mejor que la Guarda Gris. Tenía que acabar con esto antes de pensarlo mejor, antes de que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino, antes de que al Archidemonio se le ocurriese transferir su alma a otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo.

Llevo la mano a su espalda y tomo la espada de Alistair. Se miró en la hoja un segundo, solo uno, antes de tomar la empuñadura con ambas manos y levantarla por sobre su cabeza con un grito. Un latido más tarde la bajo.

Y justo en ese instante el entro en el lugar de la batalla gritando su nombre. Giro la cabeza a tiempo mientras la espada caía. Solo un último latido para ver sus ojos asustados, su pelo revuelto, sus armas en mano y oír su voz grave y dulce por última vez. Después la espada cortó a través de la carne, el nervio y el hueso del cuello del dragón, seccionándolo de un único golpe. Todo se terminó entonces.

Una gran explosión, mientras el alma corrompida del dios antiguo pasaba al cuerpo de Reila Cousland, mientras ambas se destruían mutuamente. Por un segundo, ella vio no solo toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, sino también la del dios, pero nada importaba ya. Él se quedaría solo, nunca podrían volver a estar juntos. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban y ella se desvanecía sus últimas lágrimas y también su última sonrisa adornó su rostro, porque los recuerdos que estaban justo antes del fin, eran los más felices de su vida. Sus padres, su hermano, su sobrino y Alistair.

Al final de cuentas, no había tenido una mala vida. Solo lamentaba no haber tenido tiempo para decir adiós propiamente, una carta nunca era suficiente... Pero al menos abandonaba este mundo con el fuerte sentimiento de haber hecho lo correcto.

El segundo acabo, y también la explosión de energía

.

Un segundo toda su vida, y al siguiente, la nada. Exhalo su último respiro y la Ruina acabo.

Los engendros comenzaron a desperdigarse desde ese mismo instante, pero los que pelearon contra ellos aun yacían en el suelo, aturdidos.

El primero en levantarse fue el caballero templario, como correspondía. Tardo un poco en ubicarse con su cerebro confundido aun por la droga de los picaros y el golpe. Miro a su alrededor. El escenario era sin duda alguna desolador, pero nada le afecto tanto como ver su cuerpo tirado sin vida.

Corrió hacia ella, con la respiración contenida y el corazón roto. El dolor corriendo como fuego por sus venas, quemándolo desde dentro, matándolo lentamente.

Reila parecía extrañamente en paz, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y los rastros de lágrimas abriendo camino a través de la sangre y la mugre que cubrían su rostro. Sus rodillas cedieron, y un grito de pura desesperación abandono su garganta. Ella se había ido y lo había abandonado.

Y en ese momento el sintió que ya no tenía nada más por lo que vivir.

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** todo Dragon Age, Thedas, sus lugares y personajes pertenecen a Bioware y EA.

Me gusto como quedo, pero este fue solamente el preludio de lo que verdaderamente quería escribir, que viene en el próximo: el dolor de Alistair. Como es algo que planeo termine en el próximo y sea cortito, me arriesgue a publicarlo antes. Espero les guste y disfruten (en un sentido extrañamente mórbido) tanto de esto leyéndolo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Con suerte el próximo capitulo estará para dentro de la próxima semana. [Está escrito, corregido rápidamente y subido con los limitados elementos de una Tablet, cuando suba el próximo corregiré los errores que se me hayan pasado como los guiones cortos. Cuando este editado este mensaje habrá desaparecido.]

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
